There has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,829 a support construction which consists of framework elements having a plurality of sections. The sections consist of welded-together angle profile members; the sections are welded or screw-connected together at the construction site after having been assembled and disassembled at the factory. Thus, many operations for assembling and cutting to length are necessary. A disadvantage is to be seen in the fact that the mounting effort and mounting time are high, which leads to higher costs. Moreover, utilisation of material is not optimal. Many profile members are barely exploited in terms of stressing. In addition, the profile members are often not optimised in weight.
The present invention thus offers a support construction of the kind having at least one framework element which does not have the aforesaid disadvantages and which provides simple and inexpensive assembly.
An advantage is to be seen in the fact that the support construction has few framework elements to be assembled together. By xe2x80x9cframework elementxe2x80x9d it is to be understood a frame structure with at least one enclosed cut-out. Few welding operations are thus needed. The individual framework elements of integral construction are easy to produce and are self-supporting, which means they themselves provide a supporting function.
Advantageously, the framework element is constructed as a flat, non-profiled plate. A significant advantage is the elimination of steel constructional profile members, blanks, cuttings to length, gussets, etc.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects and purposes, a support construction of the invention comprises at least one framework element of one-piece construction. The elements may be constructed as flat plates, and may have one or more cut-outs. The elements may be constructed as a support wall, transverse frame, or end frame.
Advantageously, the framework element has at least one cut-out which is formed by a cutting process. This has the advantage that the framework elements can be readily optimised with respect to stress and weight. Material utilization can be improved, which leads to significant economic advantages.
Advantageously, the framework element is constructed as a support wall or as transverse frames or end frames. The framework element can thus itself function as a main element of a support construction.
A support construction in accordance with the invention may comprise two support walls which are arranged laterally at a step belt or plate belt of the escalator or moving walkway and which are connected together by the transverse frames or the end frames. Advantageously, in this form of embodiment the actual support construction of the escalator or the moving walkway can consist of these easily producible support elements.
The transverse frames can comprise a transverse connector which has bent-around portions for lateral stiffening. A higher stability of the support construction is thus produced. The support wall may have an upper flange reinforcement against buckling. This similarly increases the stability of the support construction.
The support construction can also comprise an underneath plane which is constructed as a base plate or is provided with diagonals. This element is also easily producible, which can contribute to a further reduction in production costs. Moreover, an underneath plane contributes to three-dimensional stabilization of the support construction.
The support walls, the transverse frames, the end frames, the upper flange reinforcement and the underneath plane may be advantageously fixedly connected together, preferably welded. This insures a firm, stable, finished support construction.
The framework elements can be produced from a flat, areal, non-profiled pre-product, for example sheet-metal plate.
The framework elements can be made in an unmanned, computer-assisted, 24 hour gas-cutting operation. The waste is completely recyclable and reusable. Due to a greater freedom in the shaping of the support wall profile, formal recesses, which then follow a specific optical purpose by virtue of a glass external cladding, can also be incorporated. The support wall can be produced upwardly curved in cambered form (for example, parabolic) so that, under its own weight, no visual bending deflection can be seen.
It is to be appreciated that the embodiments and features as recited are usable not only in their respectively indicated combinations, but also in other combinations or by themselves without departing from the scope of the invention.